Dolina mgieł
by AxielDark
Summary: Wydarzenia po Bitwie Pięciu Armii. Bilbo powraca do Bag End, jednak cały czas nęka go dziwne przeczucie. Killi i Filli zostali pochowani w wspólnym grobie, nie dalej jak kilka miesięcy temu. Wraz z nimi miecz, uważanego za zmarłego, Króla Spod Góry. Jednak ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono.


Wiosenne słońce wdarło się przez ciężkie kotary do sypialni, oświetlając ją pierwszymi promieniami poranka, wybudzając Bilba niemalże natychmiast z płytkiego snu. Maj w Shire zapowiadał się nadspodziewanie przyjemny. W ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni wioska zazieleniła się, wybudzając się do życia z zimowego snu. Drzewa okryły się kwieciem różnorakiej maści.  
Starsi wiekiem hobbici zapowiadali niezwykle dobry rok, jeżeli taka pogoda utrzyma się jeszcze następne dni.  
Nawet młodziutka sadzonka dębu, którą Baggins starannie pielęgnował na razie w doniczce, rozrastała się żywo, puszczając nowe pędy.

Jednak mimo ciepła, muskającego jego twarz, w głębi czuł tylko chłód.

Znów miał ten sen. Śnił o nim prawie każdej nocy od czasu powrotu do domu.  
Zawsze zaczynał się tak samo – błądził w mrokach, szukając po omacku drogi powrotnej. Czasami trwało to przez kilka nocy. Tak długo, aż nie napotkał naprzeciw swojej dłoni innej, znacznie większej, z stwardniałą skórą, pokrytą bliznami. Znał tę dłoń.

Thorin.

Usłyszał wypowiedziane ochrypłym szeptem swoje imię.  
Zjawa zawsze powtarzała też jeszcze jedną rzecz.  
„Odnajdź mnie Bilbo... i zabierz z tego mroku. Zabierz do _domu_."

I jak zawsze przyrzekł, że to zrobi.  
Obraz znikał i pojawiała się rzeczywistość.

Koło sierpnia, wraz z kupcami napływającymi nabyć tegoroczne zbiory, pojawiły się dziwne plotki.  
Mówiono o dziwnym wędrowcu, kryjącym się na obrzeżach lasów, otaczających Shire.  
Był niegroźny, choć niespełna rozumu. Kilku śmiałków próbowało z nim nawiązać rozmowę, lecz pierzchał w popłochu do swojej kryjówki. Mawiano też, że był niemową, gdyż nigdy nikt nie słyszał, by wydał z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Czasem widywano go, gdy o świcie spoglądał na wschód, wydawałoby się, że tęsknym wzrokiem.

Wraz z plotkami narósł również niepokój Bagginsa. Koszmary stawały się częstsze. Zdarzało się nawet, że prześladowały go na jawie.

Spakował plecak z prowiantem na kilka dni. Zamierzał ruszyć w nocy i rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Stwierdził, że ma serdecznie dość jego sennej zmory, odkąd usłyszał jej głos, podczas rozmowy z Hamfastem Gamgee na temat dziwnego włóczęgi. Do tej pory nie mógł się otrząsnąć. W pamięci w kółko odtwarzał dziki krzyk rozpaczy Dębowej Tarczy. Nie był może błyskotliwy, ale potrafił łączyć ze sobą fakty i przeczucia.

A wszystkie prowadziły do tajemniczego wędrowca.

Kiedy wrócił z wyprawy, ludzie mówili, że się zmienił. Zdziwaczał. Możliwe, że po części mieli rację. Bitwa Pięciu Armii wyrwała z niego spory kawałek jestestwa. Jego serca, które zostało pod Samotną Górą.

Śmierć Killiego, Filliego.

 _Śmierć Thorina._

Coś ścisnęło go w piersi. W umyśle pojawiły się niechciane obrazy.  
 _Thorin siadający obok niego, z dala od ogniska, oferujący mu fajkę. Ich stykające się palce, kiedy ta przechodziła na powrót z dłoni Bilba do jej prawowitego właściciela._  
Nie.  
 _Ciemnowłosy książę krasnoludzki obudził go, by zmienił go na warcie. Hobbit dostrzegł w jego ręku ciepły pled i posłanie. Przez całą jego zmianę Thorin spał przy nim, czuwając nawet w śnie_.  
Nie...  
 _Siedział z dala od ogniska, pykając dla odmiany swoją własną fajkę. Noce zaczynały się robić chłodne, więc pocierał jedną stopą o drugą, chcąc się trochę ogrzać. Nagle poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego i ciepłego opada na jego ramiona. W nozdrza uderzyła go woń ogniska, stali i piżmowego zapachu.  
Krasnolud opadł na kłodę obok niego, patrząc na nocne niebo. Przy każdym oddechu z jego ust wydobywał się obłok pary.  
Bilbo poczuł, jak czyjaś ręka obejmuje jego wolną dłoń, ukrytą pod połami płaszcza.  
Splótł nerwowo ich palce.  
Kąciki ust Thorina uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu._  
Przestań...  
 _Kolejna nocna warta Bilba. Właśnie zmienił się z Bofurem, który padł nieopodal jak kłoda i niemalże natychmiast zasnął. Hobbit okrył się szczelnie kocem, dorzucając drew do ognia.  
Podskoczył, kiedy czyjaś ciepła dłoń dotknęła ledwo wyczuwalnie jego ramienia. Obrócił natychmiast głowę i napotkał spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Thorin przytknął palec do swoich ust, nakazując mu tym samym ciszę, a następnie wskazał na las. Najwyraźniej chciał mu coś pokazać. Bilbo bezzwłocznie wstał i podążył za nim, starając się nie obudzić reszty kompanii. Przedzierali się tylko chwilę przez jakieś krzaki, gdy nagle przed nimi pojawiła się polana z ogromnym jeziorem. Jaśniejąca tego dnia pełnia odbijała się idealnie w tafli wody, sprawiając wrażenie, że za wodną zasłoną znajduje się lustrzany świat, odbicie ich własnego.  
Twarz Bagginsa rozjaśniła się, bo jak każdy hobbit, kochał on naturę.  
Thorin również wydawał się być zadowolony.  
Nawet nie spostrzegł się, kiedy zaczęli się trzymać za ręce.  
\- Kiedy odzyskamy Erebor... będę potrzebował ludzi, którym ufam. - zaczął cicho krasnolud, skupiając swój wzrok na twarzy hobbita. Widocznie wahał się przed czymś. Westchnął ciężko, obracając przodem do siebie zdezorientowanego przyjaciela. - Czy... nie zechciałbyś tam pozostać? Ze mną? - jego zdenerwowanie było wręcz niemalże namacalne. To nie było do końca to, o co chciał zapytać i Bilbo to czuł.  
Więc wziął sprawy w swoje ręce.  
Ostrożnie ujął w dłonie twarz, przeczesując ciemną brodę. Gdzieniegdzie widać już było pojedyncze, siwe włoski. Nie widząc sprzeciwu ze strony Thorina, ustał na palcach. Delikatnie przytknął swoje usta do spierzchniętych warg krasnoludzkiego władcy. Smakowały fajkowym zielem i czymś jeszcze, czego hobbit nie potrafił zidentyfikować, a mimo to wiedział, że nigdy nie poczuje już nic piękniejszego.  
Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję. Silne ramiona oplotły go, trzymając zaborczo. Jak najbliżej ciała. Nawet, gdy pocałunek się skończył, oni trwali tak. Jeden przy drugim.  
Gdy już mieli się odsunąć od siebie i wracać do obozu, Thorin ukrył twarz w jego włosach, wciągając głęboko powietrzem. Szept rozdarł ciszę między nimi, zapadając na zawsze w pamięci Bilba.  
\- Mój Ghivashel'u... _

\- DOŚĆ! - jęk Bilba rozniósł się po domu. Dopiero teraz, gdy oprzytomniał, zauważył jak za oknem zapada zmierzch. Odrętwiały, od długiego siedzenia w jednej pozycji, podniósł się powoli.

Musiał ruszać.

 _Musiał wiedzieć._

Pokonanie drogi, do miejsca, gdzie ostatnio przebywał podobno wędrowiec, zajęło Bilbo ledwo cztery godziny. Wprawa nabyta podczas podróży z Kompanią, teraz wróciła do łask.  
Nie obawiał się, jak za młodych lat, nocnych wędrówek. Po tym, co spotkało go rok temu sądził, że spokojne ziemie Shire nie są go w stanie zaskoczyć. Zresztą, pod peleryną spoczywało ukryte ostrze Żądła. Skoro z orkami dawał sobie radę, to i z głupim wilkiem nie powinien mieć problemu, choćby nie wiem jak mógłby być wyrośnięty.

Dolinę w zakolu Brandywiny nazywano często „Doliną Mgieł" – w nocy pokrywały ją zawsze niezmierzone ilości mlecznobiałej mgły. Nie zraziło go to, choć w palce trochę szczypało zimno. Rozsiadł się na kamieniu nieopodal lasu i zaczął pykać fajkę.  
Zamierzał poczekać do świtu, aż nieznajomy sam się mu ukarze.

***

Szelest przy brzegu wyrwał hobbita z jego rozmyślań. Ostrożnie podniósł się, kryjąc w kępie drzew za głazem. Nawet i bez pierścienia, który wolał pozostawić w domu, potrafił pozostać niezauważony, szczególnie na dobrze znanych mu ziemiach.  
Znad horyzontu zaczynały się przedzierać pierwsze promienie słoneczne, barwiąc niebo na różano-krwawy odcień.  
Widmowa postać zatrzymała się pośrodku doliny, gdzie mgła stopniowo opadała, zamieniając się w mżawkę. Zdawała się spoglądać na wschód. W stronę Samotnej Góry.  
Była niewiele wyższa od hobbita, jednak z postury znacznie tęższa.

 _Jak krasnolud._

Puścił się biegiem w stronę doliny, wykrzykując raz po raz jego imię. Postać w dole zamarła, odwracając się niepewnie w stronę źródła głosu.

Nie uciekł.

Zatrzymał się ledwie metr od wędrowca. Czarne, splątane włosy, kryły spojrzenie zmętnionych, błękitnych oczu. Łachmany zdawały się być szatami, które miał na sobie podczas bitwy.  
Thorin wyglądał jak cień samego siebie i tym właśnie był. _Cieniem, bez części duszy._

Bilbo wszystko zrozumiał.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę krasnoluda, który z wahaniem, wykonał ten sam gest. Zdawał się chociaż po części rozpoznawać Bilba.  
Hobbit nabrał powietrza w płuca, dotykając samymi opuszkami palców wymizerowaną dłoń.  
\- Odnalazłem Cię, tak jak mnie prosiłeś. Więc wróć Thorinie. Wróć z ciemności. _Wracajmy do domu._  
Nagły rozbłysk słońca nad horyzontem, zalał ich ciepłym światłem. Bilbo osłonił drugą ręką oczy, oślepiony. Jednak nie puścił dłoni krasnoluda. Wręcz przeciwnie, wzmocnił uścisk.

***

Powoli świat wracał do normy. Hobbit mrugał zawzięcie, próbując odzyskać wzrok. Dopiero po chwili poczuł, że ktoś splata palce z jego dłonią. Mrużąc oczy, widząc już trochę lepiej, opuścił rękę.  
Przed nim stał dawny władca krasnoludzki, jakby wydarzenia z Ereboru nie miały w ogóle miejsca.  
Uśmiechał się promiennie, jak nigdy wcześniej

Bilbo poczuł samotną łzę, spływającą po policzku. Płakał z szczęścia.  
Otoczyły go ciepłe ramiona, przyciskając mocno do drugiego ciała. Wstrząsnął nim szloch, a dłonie kurczowo zacisnęły się na plecach krasnoluda.  
\- Wróciłem dzięki Tobie. - wędrowiec szeptał, tak jak kiedyś, w jego włosy, owiewając ciepłym oddechem skórę głowy, wywołując tym samym dreszcze u hobbita. - _Mój Ghivashel'u_. _Moje serce._  
Bilbo roześmiał się przez łzy.

Stali tak długi czas, skąpani światłem poranka, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem.  
W końcu odsunęli się od siebie na niewielką odległość, ciesząc oczy widokiem swoich twarzy.  
Palce hobbita ledwo wyczuwalnie dotknęły krasnoludzkich ust.

\- Witaj w domu, Thorinie. 

* * *

Na razie tylko one-shot. 


End file.
